


Meine Liebe

by lordpineapplehead



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Dom Medic, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, always use protection tho, and hung, medic is a nice person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordpineapplehead/pseuds/lordpineapplehead
Summary: You and Dr. Josef Ludwig get up to some activities after everyone in the base goes to bed.---------I wrote this in one sitting so I doubt it's my best work, but have no fear! I will definitely be writing a lot more X Medic fics because he is my favorite. I've just got a lot of feelings for the mad doctor.
Relationships: Medic/Reader, RED Medic/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Meine Liebe

Seated on his bed, in the late hours of the night, you smile at Josef as he finishes the last knot on your wrists. He purrs into your ear, delighted at his handiwork. You’re tied up in velvety red ropes; a pentagram-shaped knot of ropes loops across your chest and over your shoulders, binding your arms behind your back. More rope is tied around your waist and down to around your thighs with thick knots, making it difficult to close your legs as you have to strain against the rope.

Josef looks at you with hungry eyes, like a predator waiting to strike; the sight of you so tied up, helpless, and completely to his mercy has him completely overtaken by his lust for you.

“ _Mein Liebe_ , you look stunning…” He runs his hand over your cheek, brushing his thumb over your chin and gently pulling so that you look up at him, into his icy blue eyes. _“Ich kann nicht warten um Sie zufrieden zu stellen.”_

You only barely know enough German to decipher what he said, but all train of thought leaves your brain when he leans in for a kiss. It's gentle at first but gets rougher quick as he gets more desperate for your touch, biting your bottom lip so that you gasp and he can shove his tongue into your mouth and dominate the kiss. You want so desperately to touch him, to grab his broad shoulders and pull his chest to you, but all you can do is feebly strain against the ropes.

He pulls away and begins to strip, making it a show for you; he begins by slowly undoing his tie and tossing it away, then unbuttoning his vest and draping it over a chair. He takes his hands away to kick off his boots and socks. You’re just able to stare at him slackjawed, mind in a haze of lust and need, only finally making a sound when he goes to unbutton his shirt. It’s a quiet curse that comes from your lips as his chest is exposed and he shrugs the shirt off his shoulders. He’s making a scene with it, tilting his head up and back so that he’s looking down at you from the corners of his eyes, smiling devilishly as he slowly rolls the shirt off his arms. His movements are peacockish when he juts his muscular chest out, exposes the muscles of his neck to you, and hums low at the sight of you biting your lip so hard it’s turning purple.

He unbuttons his pants and once again makes a show of taking them off, purposefully taking his time, grabbing the hem at his hips and slowly sliding them down until they drop to the floor. The only thing he’s in is his boxers now, but he leaves them on when he struts over to you, frustratingly.

He immediately goes to kiss you again, slow and smooth, and sits down on the bed next to you, one hand pulling your face to follow him. He runs his other hand up and down your exposed side and it sends tingles up your spine. Once again, he pulls away and shifts his focus down to your breasts. 

“Lovely…” He takes them both into his large hands and kneads the flesh of both at the same time, placing his hands so that his thumbs are right over the nub of your nipple. He circles his thumbs in time with the kneading of his palms and you’re in ecstasy, head lolled back and moaning softly. He suddenly stops and twists your nipples and you cry out with a groan. He grins with that devilish smile again, and begins the kneading again, now rougher, and presses down on your buds to elicit yet another groan from you. He tilts and places rough kisses on your exposed neck, leaving love bites with his sharp teeth.

He doesn’t stop until your neck is blossoming with color and your moans have turned into whines, breasts now sore and sensitive. He smilies at the blissful look on your face and gives you a quick peck on the lips.

“Look at you, _Liebling_ , you look so ravished already, and we haven’t even begun!” His hand is up brushing over your chin again, tilting your head back towards him.

“Well, you’re doing so good, Josef, how can you blame me?” You shoot back at him cheekily under half-lidded eyes. He chuckles and kisses you again.

“ _Danke,_ my dear, but hold your compliments. I’m just getting started.”

He crawls up further onto the bed, back toward the headboard, and pulls you between his legs. Your back is facing him and he grabs your hips, squeezing them once just to feel your flesh under his fingertips before he pulls them away again. You twist your hips and turn your head round to try and look at him as well as you can; now that you’re watching, he takes his boxers off and tosses them away, freeing his quite large erection. You smile and gulp at the sight and it does nothing to relieve your arousal.

The doctor pulls you closer to him again, setting you between his legs and close enough so that his dick is pushed against your lower back. He groans a little at the touch but regains his control, and repositions his hands. One is now grabbing your bound arms and pulling you tight against his chest, while the other snakes around your hip and his rough fingertips rub circles into your clit.

“A-ah, Josef _yes, please, finally -_ ” The babbling words spill from your mouth and you praise his nimble surgeon’s fingers, doing your best to buck your hips to try and entice his hand to go lower. He nibbles your neck again, from right under your ear up to the top of the cartilage, and purrs into it.

“Do you love the way I make you feel, _mein Schatz?”_ His words are punctuated by a rougher press of his fingertips. “Only I can make you feel this way, _Leibe,_ I’m the only one who can make you feel so good, _mein perfektes kleines Haustier_... “ With those words, he finally plunges his fingers into you, roughly shoving in not one but two of his large fingers and you cry out with a wail. You roll your head back onto his shoulder as he moves his fingers in and out roughly, in a rhythm neither too fast nor too slow, savoring every shaky moan that falls from your lips right into his ear.

It doesn’t take long for him to make you come, falling apart in his arms and coating his hands in slick. He rolls his head and you come up to kiss him as he slowly continues to pump his fingers in and out, riding out your orgasm. However, he doesn’t give you long to recover.

He removes his hand and wipes it off on your belly. He grabs your ass and lifts you up, a squeak sounding from your lips, and he moves his legs in. You follow his lead and shift your legs to straddle his, his large and muscular thighs keeping you spread wide for him.

He lowers you back down onto his cock, allowing you to slowly sink and take him all in without pain, and you moan loud and low at the feeling of him stretching you wide. He groans into your ear, chest pressed against your back, and you can feel that he’s already sweaty. He finally gets you fully seated, and you can’t quell the moans that still drip from your lips.

“Oh _fuck, Schatz,_ you feel so good…” He groans and nips your ear. _“Ich will dich ficken bis du nichts als ein Chaos für mich bist.”_ He doesn’t stay still for a second longer and begins to buck up his hips into you, using his grip on you to lift you up and slam you back down onto him. His pace is again neither too fast nor too slow, driving you mad; every thrust has you seeing stars and you can feel every inch of him rubbing against your walls. 

“Yes, _yes,_ oh fuck that’s it, Josef, right there _ah!”_ He picks up the pace unexpectedly, slamming up into you, and it’s overwhelming and rough and _just right_. You’re panting and moaning like a whore as he rubs against your g-spot over and over and _over._

_“Du nimmst mich so gut, meine Liebe, mein perfekter Schatz…”_ His voice is low and husky with need. _“Lass mich los, komm für mich…”_ Those are the words that finally send you over the edge and you do so with a shout and a cry, arching your back as best you can and bucking your hips wildly in his hands. 

He slows his pace, milking your high for as long as he can. But even after you come down from it he doesn’t stop, slowly still thrusting up into you. He pulls you tighter against his chest and brings his lips to your ear, speaking in a tone so low it sounds like a growl.

“Ohoho, you believe I’m done, _dummes Mädchen?_ We aren’t done until _I_ say so.” Your eyes widen and your pulse quickens. He then pushes you away and pushes your chest down onto the bed, unhooking your legs from around his and instead straddling you, one hand holding your hips up into his and the other pressing down between your shoulder blades to keep you pinned to the bed. He leans over so that he can keep growling into your ear.

“I will take anything I want from you, _Schatz_. You’re my pet, do you understand?” You whimper and he thrusts harshly into you, eliciting a cry. “ _Understand?_ ” You wail and whimper a yes.

_“Gut. Du liebst es sowieso so gefickt zu werden, oder? Dreckiges Mädchen.”_ He sets a brutal, punishing pace, fucking your oversensitive hole over and over, every snap of his hips eliciting another strained cry and moan from you. You’re completely brainless at this point; you can’t think of anything but how good he feels, how hot his skin is against yours, and how you’re nothing but a slave to him, to be used and fucked until he gets his fill.

He changes his angle so that now every brutal slam is rubbing against the right spot and you nearly scream in pleasure, writhing on the sheets. Every thrust hits deep and his girth stretches you wide; you’re shaking from the pleasure, and moan over and over about how good he feels inside you. He grunts and growls with every movement, right into your ear, speaking to you with a dirty mix of German and English that you can barely understand.

All of a sudden you come again, completely unexpectedly; the rush of pleasure that washes over you that you weren’t prepared for leaves your bones like jelly, and Josef has to move his hand from your back down beside you to the bed in order to hold both himself and you up. Thankfully, he’s strong enough to do so with ease and the tiny piece of your mind that realizes that fact swoons.

He keeps fucking you, over and over and over, pulling not one but two more orgasms from your quivering pussy. At this point, it doesn’t take much to do so, youre so sensitive and overstimulated, but it’s quite the feat nonetheless. You can’t speak anymore and have reduced down to a whimpering, sobbing mess, too overstimulated to be coherent. He’s finally becoming sloppy, nearing his end, and he dips his head down and rest his sweat-soaked forehead on the back of your neck. He plants kisses there desperately. 

_“Scheiße, Liebes, du fühlst dich so gut an, ich werde nicht lange durchhalten,”_ he moans loudly, cursing some more, rocking his hips in a sloppy and fast pace, racing to meet his orgasm. With a final long, loud groan, he comes inside you, filling you with warmth and wildly bucking his hips so that he can spill deeper inside. You whimper and moan and weakly come a fourth and final time, quivering and squeezing around him, and you both come to a still, not moving from your positions, gasping for breath. 

With a grunt, he gets up off of you and slips out, and come spills down your legs. You fall against the sheets, boneless, quivering, and completely fucked out. He rests next to you, stroking your hair gently.

“You did so well, _Liebe._ You always do so well for me.” You look over, and he’s wearing that devilish grin of his again, but this time it’s softer, full of love. He leans over and kisses your head. “I’m so proud of you.”

You smile and sigh happily, and then remember your restraints. He’s quick to remove them once you ask, deftly untying each knot and tosses the ropes to the floor. Once free, he pulls you up to a sitting position and leans you against his chest. He gently rubs the red lines on your wrists. He brings one up to his mouth and kisses it, all-around your wrist, and smiles at you. You giggle.

“Kisses to make it feel better?”

“Of course. Doctor’s orders.” His smile turns goofy and you laugh, falling against him and sweetly kissing his cheek. You two sit like that for a while, basking in the afterglow. His breaths are slow and deep and you rest your head on his chest, rising and falling with the rhythm. He runs his fingers through your hair, occasionally tracing them over the bite marks on your neck.

Finally, he stirs. “We should clean up.”

You sigh. “We should.” You look up at him. “Shower with me?”

He laughs and presses a kiss to your forehead. “Of course, _Liebe_. I can never say no to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, fuel my ego by writing a nice comment, please. seriously, those things are such a huge confidence booster and it's kind of addictive
> 
> this turned into more of a still kinky, but soft and sweet Medic... perhaps next time ill delve into his more insane and manic side, ohohoho


End file.
